


new boots grooving

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: mr dad sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: new boots





	new boots grooving

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic.
> 
> i don't know how this whole thing works

Flower kid got some new boots.   
Pretty swanky. 

First thing they did after putting it on was running in search of mr dad. 

He gets dropped kicked to Oblivion. 

The game.   
The thing by Todd Howard. 

Good luck asshole


End file.
